Music Battle Royale Game
by Sesquipedilism
Summary: Ok, basically I just chose a bunch of songs on my iTunes and related then to a scene from BR. I’m into a range of random stuff but I like them!
1. Intro

Okay, how this works is I've chosen a bunch of songs from my iPod with good lyrics and added a BR twist to it.

I've copied and pasted the lyrics to the song and added the thoughts of a character from BR in a specific scene to those lyrics. So it's basically a heap of one-shots with music lyrics.

The song lyrics are in_ italics_ and the character's thoughts are in **bold**.

If you don't really understand then just read it, you'll get the idea.

My opinion is that it's better if you listen to the song while reading it, but if you don't have it then the lyrics will probably speak for themselves so no biggie!

It's really fun to do for those who are stuck for FF ideas!

Please tell me if they are OOC.

I apologise in advance for my strange sense of music!

I also apologise because I have recently read the manga and realised that some songs work better for the manga and some for the movie, so there are one-shots from both.

Review!

Review!

Review!

Just so you know I don't delete reviews...yeah

Anyway, enjoy!

HuntLight.


	2. RescuedJack's Mannequin

**Kawada Shogo**

**Rescued – Jack's Mannequin.**

**She's dying, because of me. Keiko! Please live! I don't care if I lose, I don't care if I die anymore. You have to live. I don't want to win. **

_Two to one  
Static to the sound of you and I  
Undone for the last time  
And there this was  
Hiding at the bottom of your  
Swimming pool some September  
And don't you think  
I wish I could stay_

**She stirs in my arms. She's not dead! Please hold on Keiko! Hold on for me!  
Why's she smiling? "Thank you…" she whispers, and then the collars stop beeping.  
No, it can't be.**_**  
**__Your lips give you away_

_I can hear it, the jet engine  
Through the centre of the storm  
And I'm thinking I'd  
Prefer not to be rescued  
_**I can hear the military coming for me, the winner. But I don't want to win! Not anymore. She's still alive! I can't be the winner. The collar has it wrong, she's alive!**__

Two to none  
Roads that lead away from this  
I'm following myself just this once  
And I've got spun  
It appears you're spun as well  
It happens when you pay attention  
This could take all year, but

When it's quiet, does she hear me?  
Jettisoned to the centre of the storm  
**"Keiko! No!" I'm yelling at her. "No! Don't die!" and then I dare to say it.  
"Keiko I love you! You can't die! You can't die because I love you!" but she probably can't hear me.**_  
And I'm thinking I  
Prefer not to be rescued  
_**I can't be the winner. I don't want it anymore.**_  
Oh, I can feel her, she's dying  
Just to keep me cool  
_**My heart goes cold. She really is dead. **_  
I'm finally numb, so please  
Don't get me rescued... rescued...  
_**Her body is limp, her cheeks are getting cold. She died so that I could live, so that I could be rescued and live a normal life. But she died not realising that if she's dead then I can't live a normal life.  
I don't want to be rescued.  
Don't get me rescued.**__

And it's unclear  
But this may be my last song  
Oh, I, I can tell  
She's raising hell to give to me  
She got me warm  
So please don't get me rescued  
**She has already sacrificed herself for me, so now she can be brought back, now she can live.  
Bring her back to me.  
I didn't kill all of my other class mates just so that she could die like this. **_  
Oh, say you'll miss me one last time  
I'll be strong, but whatever you do  
Please don't get me rescued...  
_**I lean over and kiss her on the lips. Give me strength Keiko, the last thing you said was "Thank you." Why? What reason do you have for thanking me? I killed you.  
Say you love me Keiko! Come back and say that you love me! Then I'll be strong for you.**__

'Cause I'm feeling like  
I might need to be near you  
And I feel alright, so please  
Don't get me rescued...  
**The military have arrived, but I don't want to let go of you, I want to stay here with you in my arms.  
"Get away from me!" they take me anyway, but they don't understand; I don't want to be the winner. I don't want to survive.  
I don't want to be rescued.**

"**Keiko, please don't get me rescued."  
But they rescue me anyway.**


	3. Bang Bang Nancy Sinatra

**Keiko Onuki**

**Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down) – Nacy Sinatra**

_I was five and he was six  
We rode on horses made of sticks  
He wore black and I wore white  
He would always win the fight  
_**Shogo sat at the table while I ran away crying… again. He won another of our fights between heart and brain.**__

Bang bang, he shot me down  
Bang bang, I hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, my baby shot me down.  
**I was always being torn down by his logic. He would fire these insane medical breakthroughs at me just to prove that intellect trumps feelings, he would shoot off these arguments that left me alone and distraught.**__

Seasons came and changed the time  
When I grew up, I called him mine  
**Despite all of this I still loved him. Nakata had his gun pressed into my temple telling me how I didn't deserve Shogo, but I loved him.  
**_He would always laugh and say  
"Remember when we used to play?"_

Bang bang, I shot you down  
Bang bang, you hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, I used to shoot you down.  
**Nakata used his elbow around my neck as he recounted our fights. He told me about how sad I looked whenever I was shot down by Shogo's intellect. "Why?" Nakata begged.  
And Shogo shot him.**__

Music played, and people sang  
Just for me, the church bells rang.  
**He was going to kill himself after he killed the other survivor ("Loopholes eh?") just for me. He was going to die just for me.**

**She crept up from behind, t-shirt completely unbuttoned and eyes crazed and confused. In her hand was a gun…and it was pointing right at Shogo.  
"NO!" I cried. "Get away from me!" I reacted and picked up Nakata's gun. I aimed at her, still screaming.  
"Keiko?" Shogo said oblivious to the fact that there was someone behind him. **__

Now he's gone, I don't know why  
And till this day, sometimes I cry  
He didn't even say goodbye  
He didn't take the time to lie.  
**Then he picked up his gun and shot me.  
His face slipped from my sight. He's gone and I don't know why.  
Didn't he just say he wanted me to win? Was it a lie? Why did he lie to me? Or was he telling the truth? Then why did he kill me?  
He didn't even say goodbye.**__

Bang bang, he shot me down  
Bang bang, I hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, my baby shot me down...

**These thoughts were useless because I am dead now.  
I remember that the last thing I heard was 'Bang Bang'  
He shot me down.  
Bang bang.  
I hit the ground.  
Bang bang.  
That awful sound.  
Bang bang.  
My baby shot me down, but even now I still love him.**


	4. Out Here On My Own Irene Cara

**Takako Chigusa**

**Out Here on My Own (from the 1980 movie '**_**Fame**_**') – Irene Cara**

_Sometimes I wonder where I've been  
Who I am  
Do I fit in.  
_**I pretended I couldn't hear them, but I always could. I could always hear the girls talking about how …**_**different**_** I was.  
I constantly wondered why they bothered about me and who I am. I mean, I'm human but I don't really fit in, I never really did.  
**_Make believin' is hard alone,  
Out here on my own  
_**But you were always there for me, Hiroki. You never talked about me behind my back. You helped me forget my **_**different**_** reputation. I guess it's because we were both kind of alone in our own way.**

_We're always provin' who we are  
Always reachin' for the risin' star  
_**Instead of trying to oppose my reputation I would defend it. I didn't mind not caring and being tough, it just proves that I can do something and whatever it is I'm not afraid to do it. I can prove myself to the world.  
**_To guide me far  
And shine me home  
_**But not in this game. I could try and win the game and get back at all of the bitches who saw my differences as a curse instead of a blessing. I could prove that I am worth everything I get. I could go home the winner, I could go far in life.  
Even if he hadn't tried to rape me, I would have killed that fuck-wit Niida so that I can prove that I am worth it.  
I really have considered playing this stupid game.**_  
Out here on my own  
_**But that would mean that I would have to kill you, which I couldn't bear to live with.**

_When I'm down and feelin' blue  
I close my eyes so I can be with you  
Oh, baby, be strong for me  
_**Because you are my rock. It may seem weak of me to admit something so sissy, but it's the truth so I'm going to say it. If you weren't there to make me feel accepted into some sort of world then I don't know what I would do.**

_Baby, belong to me  
Help me through  
Help me need you  
_**I need you here with me, to get through this game. Help me through this Hiroki.**

_Until the morning sun appears  
Making light of all my fears  
I dry the tears  
I've never shown  
Out here on my own_  
**After I ran out of the school I collapsed under the safety of a tree and started to cry. Again it would kill me to admit this in public but I actually cry often.  
Always at night, always by myself. I don't know why I do, but it just happens. **

_When I'm down and feelin' blue_  
_I close my eyes so I can be with you  
_**The bullet in my back is agonising. It's far more painful than anything else I've ever felt in my life, so I close my eyes so I can be with you.**_  
Oh, baby, be strong for me  
Baby, belong to me  
Help me through  
Help me need you_

_Sometimes I wonder where I've been  
Who I am  
Do I fit in_  
**I could always hear the girls talking about how …_different_ I was. I don't really fit in, I never really did.**_  
_**You were always there for me, Hiroki. You never talked about me behind my back. You helped me forget my **_**different**_** reputation.**_  
I may not win  
But I can't be thrown  
Out here on my own  
On my own  
_**I can feel my life slipping away from me and you're not here. I'm forcing myself to hold on to life so that I can see you again, because I know you're out there looking for me. If I could just hold on to life a little longer I could see you once more.  
I may not win the game I can't die on my own, I need you.  
I'm out here on my own, calling for you.  
I can't die here on my own. **

**And then I see you. You found me. You hold me in your arms and support my weight. Did you ever grow tired of supporting me? There was never a chance for us together and I accept that, I'm just proud to have been your rock and glad to have a rock as strong as you.**


End file.
